Bunny and Claude
Bunny & Claude are a married pair of rabbit bank robbers and the protagonist villains of The Looney Tunes & Merrie Melodies cartoons shorts Bunny & Claude: We Rob Carrot Patches and The Great Carrot Train Robbery. Bunny was voiced by the late Pat Woodell, and Claude was voiced by the late Mel Blanc. Biolography Bunny & Claude: We Rob Carrot Patches Bunny and Claude were seen robbing a convince store and ran away with a box load of carrots. Bunny shot off several rounds in the direction of the convenient store, until they bump into a sterotypical southern sherriff who mistakes them for a innocent couple (because Claude said that thry didn't steal). Not knowing that he crossed paths with Bunny & Claude, the Sherriff loads the spilled carrots back into the box and helps them to their car. The rabbit criminals offered the sherriff a carrot before they sped off, leaving the sherriff in a cloud of dust. A tied up cashier hopped out of the convenient store Bunny & Claude hust robbed and told the dumbfounded sherriff that he just been foiled by Bunny & Claude. Meanwhile, Bunny and Claude continued robbing more convenient stores. As they raced down the highway, the sherriff in his police car begins to chase them, untill Bunny and Claude maneuvered their vehicle in the direction of the sherriff. They charged towards the sherriff destroying his cruiser. Bunny & Claude reached a hideout nearby and were peacefully counted the carrots they stole untill a knock on the door interrupts them. Bunny walks up to the door and peaks through the hole to see who ut is. Its non other than the sherriff who makes a couple of unsuccessful attempts to catch the criminals, only to fall into a cat's garbage can constantly. After the last unsuccessful attempt to catch the rabbits, Claude cuts the rope holding a piano to fall on the sherriff, who runs a far distance away to avoid getting hit. One would assume that the sheriff is safe, but from out of nowhere the piano falls right ontop of the Sherriff's body. The thuggish Rabbits continue there crime spreme, robbing convenient stores and Outpersuring the sherriff who is still chasing them. After shooting at the Sherriff with a assault rifle, Bunny asks Claude something, whom Claude angrily replied "Is That All You Think About? Carrotts". Meanwhile, The Sherriff makes a trap to catch Bunny & Claude. Bunny and Claude stop at a carrott farm and began collecting carrots. They try to pull a big one out. To their suprise, A Giant carrot jumped out, Nd who would be under that disguise than the Sherriff. Bunny and Claude began completing on The Sherriff's costume, who falls for their act. Claude tells the Sherriff to turn around to see the back. He kicks the sherriff and runs off with Bonnie, who jump back into their car and drive off with the sheriff hot on their tail. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Animals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Gangsters Category:Partners in Crime Category:In Love Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Addicts Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Female Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Trickster Category:Fictionalized Category:Protagonists Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Looney Tunes Villains